prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 25, 2014 Main Event results
The November 25, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana on November 25, 2014. Summary Hot off one of the most historic 48-hour stretches in WWE history, WWE Main Event kept the action intense on WWE Network! The Miz & Damien Mizdow were in action against Los Matadores, the new and improved Fandango looked to extend his success against Adam Rose, Natalya battled Layla, and Dean Ambrose matched up with Kane. New WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz & Damien Mizdow kicked off WWE Main Event with The Awesome One praising his own ability when it came to winning the tag team titles. Although it was Mizdow that picked up the victory at Survivor Series, The Awesome One did not praise his tag team partner who continued his usual doubling of The Miz, complete with stunt titles. The WWE Tag Team Champions battled Los Matadores in a contest that Miz used to display his in-ring abilities. However, the WWE Universe made sure it was known that they wanted to see Mizdow in action. The Miz refused to tag in his partner and that nearly cost him the match. Fortunately, Mizdow tagged himself in to execute the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Miz returned the favor, tagging himself back in to score the pinfall. After success inside the ring at Survivor Series Kickoff and on Raw, the new and improved Fandango made his way to WWE Main Event with the lovely Rosa Mendes. The dancing Superstar was set to battle another competitor with a penchant for dancing, Adam Rose. With The Bunny watching, Fandango introduced Rose to his unbridled aggression, manhandling the leader of The Exotic Express throughout much of the contest. Although Rose battled back, Fandango showed uncanny ring awareness as he stopped The Bunny from distracting him by knocking him off the ring apron and then countering an attempted maneuver from Rose. That counter allowed Fandango to hit his patented leg drop from the top rope for the win. Before the match, Layla and Summer Rae teased Natalya before shoving a pie in her face. Their actions did not sit well with the former Divas Champion who marched to the ring – along with her husband Tyson Kidd – and went right after her opponent, Layla, and Summer Rae. Natalya's aggressiveness backfired as Layla controlled much of the bout, however with the WWE Universe in her corner, Natalya rallied, staying in the fight before countering an attack from Layla and locking in the Sharpshooter for the win. Results ; ; *Dark match: Cameron defeated Naomi *The Miz & Damien Mizdow defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (5:00) *Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Adam Rose (w/ The Bunny) (3:40) *Natalya (w/ Tyson Kidd) defeated Layla (w/ Summer Rae) by submission (4:45) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kane (8:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_113_Photo_001.jpg ME_113_Photo_002.jpg ME_113_Photo_003.jpg ME_113_Photo_004.jpg ME_113_Photo_005.jpg ME_113_Photo_006.jpg ME_113_Photo_007.jpg ME_113_Photo_008.jpg ME_113_Photo_009.jpg ME_113_Photo_010.jpg ME_113_Photo_011.jpg ME_113_Photo_012.jpg ME_113_Photo_013.jpg ME_113_Photo_014.jpg ME_113_Photo_015.jpg ME_113_Photo_016.jpg ME_113_Photo_017.jpg ME_113_Photo_018.jpg ME_113_Photo_019.jpg ME_113_Photo_020.jpg ME_113_Photo_021.jpg ME_113_Photo_022.jpg ME_113_Photo_023.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #113 results * Main Event #113 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events